


Change Of Heart

by sonyeonramen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jimin bangtan, Jimin fanfic, Jimin imagine, Jimin oneshot, Park Jimin Bangtan Boys, Park Jimin fanfic, Park Jimin imagine, Park Jimin oneshot, jimin - Freeform, jimin bts, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyeonramen/pseuds/sonyeonramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, more so connect to the unexpected.<br/>(lol i'm crappy at making summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot of mine towards Jimin and the reader, I love to hear feedback~  
> Feel free to comment, it shows your interested ♡

The time right now is 10:58pm,the dim light bulb that dangles above her within her dorm keeps her preserved in the darkness where she sits herself, engulfed by endless patterns of numbers rather than the pattern of her own heartbeat. Her relationship with the pen upon her written notes, sunk deep into her mind for sharp memory however the sharpness of her eyesight was slowly blurring by pressuring herself to stay up all night and remember nonliving problems rather than her own. This connection was strongly written upon in the books her brain digested the pages of notes she laid eyes upon rather than her roommate deeply asleep in the dreams of the night, the night was the disconnected motion between the awakened and asleep.

As her assigned task was her main focus, whilst Tiffany assigned herself to sleep than anything else. Her head plunged into her cloud of pillows and almost rolled up like a sushi roll. Y/N’s desk was scattered with papers rather than pillows, the neglect of scrunched up as junk and cluttered across the small desk, turning to the left to see Tiffany’s desk all organised and seemed untouched and brand new.

Y/N let out a yawn as her eyes water up ever so slightly, as her face wrinkled lines dividing between the squandered and occluded that awaits her onwards as she was about to pass out onto her desk, her right cheek slowly resting upon the table of clutter and pages with broken words of the undefinable. However feeling a shock run up her neck like a thick wire replacing her fragile veins as she heard a loud knock on the door, jolting her from her position with darted eyes at the door then to Tiffany. She was really in deep sleep, seeing her squirm slowly under the sheets and as she stopped gave Y/N relief, “Thank god… Who the heck was that this late?” She muttered under her breath as she was halfway towards the door. Slowly making way to the door, twisting the doorknob softly as possible along with unlocking the door with a slit of exposure then entirely. It was Jimin, the boy next-door, more so the dorm next door in front of her, confusion started growing upon her face.

“Sorry this isn’t your room-“ She was able to say until she was cut off.

“I know.” He replied in such a casual tone which she found strange, since she’s not friends with him or anything special. His just friends with Jungkook and the others.

Park Jimin his name is, very known for that gaze he halts however is flattering. When people talk to him, they hang onto his words and reciprocate his smile so quickly. They want to be close to him, like who wouldn’t, just look at him. His slight high-bridged nose that was among his mesmerising deep whiskey coloured two eyes, not that she was a drinker. He has distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his overall made him look devilishly handsome let alone seductive. His soft sharp lips were very attractive and captivating. So ripe for a kiss.

Y/N then decided to go outside the lobby so she can be face to face with him, leaving the door behind her slightly open. “How can I help you then?”  
“Take me out for food.” Jimin replied with a smirk upon his face looking down at her.

“Uh… I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t know you so well.” Y/N said which was indeed true, she had no contact with him with anything. Not even a project together, never asked him for something not until now.

“Well this is your chance then.” He sounded boastfully in his tone.

“I’m actually busy-“ She tried to conclude this conversation by turning away to go back inside but then Jimin came

close behind her, bringing his hand on the side, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke, “Don’t wake your friend up.” he said as he wrapped his hand upon the doorknob and slowly pulled it shut in front of her.

Y/N turned around, gently pushing Jimin back with her index finger on his shoulder for him to move back. “Ask someone else to buy you food, ask Jungkook.”  
“He doesn’t want to.” He pouted.

“So ask someone else then. Or watch television.” She snapped being slightly annoyed but tried controlling herself.  
“I can’t.” Jimin bluntly responded, making it harder to end this random conversation.

Does he have a curfew or something? There’s no lights out in this dormitory though.

“Why? Don’t all dorms have one on the wall?”

“Oh that, it isn’t on the wall anymore-“  
“What!” She blurted out.

“Shh!” Jimin brought his index finger to his lips and blowing a sound, “Jungkook and I were tackling and knocked the tv off the wall.” He confessed as he slowly bent his finger to expose his lips again.

Wow so typical for boys to tackle… throwing each other around and eventually ruin things in which they find fun.

“Speaking of tv, can I watch on yours- “ Jimin asked.

“No, my roommate-“

“Oh yeah never mind.” He chuckled as he ruffled his hair shyly by his quick forgetfulness.

"Look, you should probably just stop this joke…”

“It’s not a joke, or am I wrong?” Jimin retorted with a smirk. Taking out from his jumper pocket, holding her wallet as he dangled it at her teasingly, after a stare at the object she realised it was her wallet in his possession. He probably obtained it as he was extremely close to her as he closed the door.

Y/N widened her eyes before letting out a sigh and raising her eyebrow slightly, “Seriously?! Give it.” She demanded, extending her hand out but he put it into his jumper pocket again and pulled the strings upon attachment of his hoodie as he shrugged his shoulders.

Then out of the blue, he bent down in front of her, almost thinking he was gonna propose to her but no, he was getting himself into a marathon position facing side view. The muscles protruded slightly under his clothing as he was bending and engaging his pose upon the ground of the lobby.

“What are you doing now?” Y/N questioned as she didn’t get her wallet back and crossed her arms, looking down at him.

"Racing you.” He grinned, "I’ll bet you a kiss I can beat you.” Yet again so boastful of an act yet so sudden.

"Why would I want to kiss you?” She asked as he turned his head to the left to face her.

"I don’t know. But does it matter?” He tilted his head cutely before turning his head back to face ahead. “I’m the one who’s going to win. Just to the end of the elevator. He proposed the competition to her.

"And what if I win?”

"You don’t have to kiss me.”

“Ever?”

“Hm…Why do you care?” He brought a mischievous smile upon his face as he licked his lips.

Y/N then started running as Jimin was caught off guard. “Ya! Y/N.” He shouts in a high pitch tone however a whisper, not to wake up other people asleep in their dorms, pouncing himself from his position as he ran after her, proceeding to nudge his arm beside her as they ran across the long lobby. Their shoes kissing the ground as they were like on a race track of their very own, making their emotions more compelling from one end to the other. As they reached the far end towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened as Jimin accidently pressed the button to open as Y/N tripped on the lining dividing the entrance of the elevator and outside the lobby. Causing them to fall into the elevator together, being under her by the unbalance fall, letting out a groan in unison.

"You cheated!” He whined as he tried sitting himself up as she was on top of him awkwardly.

“So what? I beat you.” Y/N answered with a wolfish smile by her success as she sat herself up, getting up from the ground however not helping him up.  
"Did not. It was a draw.” He defended, "Draw means I get the kiss.” Jimin turned tables with his reply, getting himself up by holding on the railing as he let out a laugh.

“Honestly, you dragged me out just for a kiss?” She stated as Jimin straightened his posture, Y/N grabbing his jumper, crashing her lips against his. The kiss wasn’t like in film or stories, fireworks were absent as she then pulled away. Her eyes fixed onto him close as she slowly loosened her grip upon his jumper, leaving a patch of disheveled. “Happy?” She let out with her warm breath, making Jimin shly drift his eyecontact away, she turned away from him to walk out of the elevator “Now-” but was interrupted as he grabbed her waist, pulling her into his kiss this time.

His lips slammed hers was the next thing she didn’t know was coming. Not so innocent, more so a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. This motion in return she didn’t want nearly knocked all wind from her lungs in unison to the elevator doors shutting on them.

The kiss started to gently get sloppy but he pulled away, leaving themselves breathless and they took a step back from each other shyly. Peach faced they both became until Y/N broke the silence as she realised the elevator was moving down.

"Wait.. Do you still want to buy food?”

“Yeah.” Jimin replies, “But I’ll pay.” he adds with a grin as he pulls his wallet out of his jean pocket, making her hit his shoulder as he returned her wallet with a devilish giggle.

“You punk.”


End file.
